Another World
by CK143
Summary: As the rain kept on pouring, some people in Ikebukuro cursed it, for it reminded them some worse experiences. While others enjoyed it, because of the cherished memories it brought back to them.


Hope you enjoy this one. :)

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! doesn't belong to me.

* * *

It was the rainy season in Japan, summer was just around the corner and the students of Raijin Academy can't wait for school to be over, but there was one thing that prevented them from celebrating their long-awaited freedom...exams. A week of non-stop studying, or in short, Hell week. Of course, there were some students who have no problems with exams, especially the smart ones, and one of them was Shinra Kishitani.

It was lunch time and Shinra was at his seat, which was located near the windows of the classroom. On his table was a bento and inside it were a half-eaten rice, tempura, a mini-hamburger steak with ketchup, some vegetables and berries, which was made by Celty. He was contemplating the pouring rain, blocking out the noises his classmates were making. He wanted to go to the rooftop, where he and Shizuo ate their lunches with Izaya and Kadota from time to time, but because of the weather, that was impossible. He sighed and turned his attention to the bento in front of him and started eating again. As he was eating, he hadn't noticed Shizuo standing beside him.

"Shinra."

"Huh? Oh! Shizuo-san! Hehe, I didn't notice you were there. Is there any problem?"

"Yesterday, I told you I would treat you today to repay you for helping me study this past week for the exams."

"Oh yeah! Haha! I forgot about that…well I'm almost full-, Oh I know! How about a drink from the vending machine? Coffee would be nice on a day like this."

"Coffee only?"

"Yeah, but if you really want to treat me, let's do it another time. Ok?"

"Alright."

Shizuo was about to leave when Shinra got up and called him. "Shizuo-san! I'll come with you."

"Sure."

* * *

They were at one of the vending machines of the school, there were a few students in this particular hallway because of a dead end and only one classroom was situated there. The two relished the silence while Shinra drinking his hot can of coffee and Shizuo with his small carton of milk. After a while, Shinra decided to break the silence. "So Shizuo-san, I see you and Izaya-san have been getting along quite well."

"Me and that flea? Tch. You've got to be kidding. I want him out of this school-, no, I want him out of Japan."

Shinra laughed. He looked at his coffee, steam was coming out from the small hole. "Maybe it was a bad idea introducing you two to each other."

"You think? That flea-"

"SHIZU-CHAAAAAN~!"

Speak of the devil.

Izaya was walking towards them with a smile on his face while Kyohei was following behind. Just like Shinra and Shizuo, Kyohei and Izaya were classmates. They would sometimes visit the two in their classroom so Izaya can irritate Shizuo, while Kyohei would come along for unknown reasons. The students quickly vacated the hallway when they saw Izaya since they knew what would happen when the two boys meet.

"See Dota-chin~? I told you we would find them over here."

"Stop calling me that."

"Haha! But it suits you. Anyway, I came here for Shizu-chan~, I want to play with him."

At that moment, the said boy was standing, gripping the milk carton he was holding and he has that murderous glare whenever he saw Izaya. "You want to play flea? Then let's play."

Shizuo lifted the vending machine and threw it at Izaya, who evaded it and brought out his switchblade. He quickly went straight at Shizuo and slashed his uniform, and with that, they started their cat-and-mouse chase, leaving the other two behind.

"Shizuo-san's strength is fascinating, don't you think so too, Kadota-san?"

Kyohei only nodded.

It was silent between the two, they weren't that close so they seldomly talk to each other. Shinra examined him from the corner of his eyes, Kyohei was tall, he has brown hair which was brushed backwards and brown eyes, overall, he was handsome. Shinra was so into his examination that he had only noticed that Kyohei was looking at him. Their eyes met, which made Shinra slightly blushed and looked away. Luckily, the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"W-Well, I-I need to go now, see you Kadota-san."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

It was the end of classes. The students were advised to go home straight that day because of the weather. Shinra wasn't packing up his stuff because he knew every week before exams some of his classmates would ask him to stay and teach them about a particular topic. Of course, he didn't mind, he had nothing to do anyway this weekend, and he had already studied for the exams.

"Shinra, aren't you going home?"

"Don't worry about me, you should go home and start studying for the exams Shizuo-san. Besides I'm needed here, see?"

At that moment, a group of boys approached him with some papers. "Kishitani-san, could you help us with this problem? We've been solving it for an hour but we couldn't get it.

"Yeah, we also have a problem with Chemistry." said one of the boys.

"Of course, I'd love to help, and just call me Shinra." He turned to the boy. "Well Shizuo-san, I need to help these guys, see you next week."

"Yeah, you too." Shizuo left leaving, Shinra with the boys.

* * *

Sigh.

_I can finally go home._

Shinra was headed for the main entrance of the school building. He had been at the school library for about three hours and he noticed that the rain was still pouring heavily and it was now windy. He went out and took out his umbrella, he was about to step out into the rain when he noticed someone by the door. Kyohei was leaning on the glass door, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed, holding a bag on one hand. He hesitated for a moment but decided to call his attention. "Kadota-san. Waiting for the rain to stop?"

Kyohei opened his eyes and looked at Shinra. He had a study session with some of his friends, when they were finished, he stayed for a while and when he was about to go, he noticed he had left his umbrella at home so he decided to wait for the rain to stop. "Yeah."

Shinra chuckled and smiled. "From what I heard, the rain won't be stopping anytime soon. Besides, I don't mind sharing my umbrella."

Kyohei looked at the boy and then at the scene in front of him, he decided to take Shinra's invitation and he went to Shinra under the umbrella. The latter noticed that they were a bit too close, he could feel the breathing of the taller boy and it made him feel…weird. Shinra couldn't help but glance at Kyohei and for a second, he thought he was looking at him but he ignored it. "Well, shall we?"

* * *

The two boys had been walking under the rain for a while. There was this heavy silence between them, Shinra didn't know what to say so he examined their surroundings to pass time. It was night time and the streets were lighted by the lamps. Rain kept on pouring down upon them, he felt a light breeze and the scent of cool rain hit his nose. He had always thought that the scenery was pleasing whenever it rains, it made him feel like he was in a different place. When Shinra was a kid, he saw the rain as another world, but because of his father, he never stepped out into the rain. Now, he was glad that he can relish one of nature's gifts to mankind.

Shinra was deep in his thoughts when a clap of thunder made him jolt and stumble. Fortunately, Kyohei caught and held him in his arms.

"Be careful."

Shinra was startled, he forgot about the boy beside him. He slowly looked up until his eyes met his. He had those beautiful piercing brown eyes that could look into one's soul. It was calming and it made him feel those weird "feelings" again.

"Kishitani-san…"

Oh crap.

He had been gazing at him and it made him blush hard. He pulled away, dropping the umbrella and making them soaked in the rain. "I-I gotta go."

Shinra ran away and he heard him calling his name but ignored it. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he had never felt this way before, even at Celty. It made him have mixed emotions and he didn't like it and the fact that it was a particular person who made him feel this way made it worse. He came across a park and went into one of its gazebo. He panted and sat on the wooden bench. For a while, he had been thinking on what had happened, he couldn't believe on what he had done, it was stupid. How could he explain this to Kadota if they meet again? The thought of the boy made him blush again and his chest pounded faster. _Damn it! This day couldn't get any worse._

But it did.

Kyohei was standing in front of him, droplets of water dripping down his face and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Shinra, on the other hand just looked at the floor, unable to say anything.

"Kishitani-san…why did you ran away?"

…

"Kishitani-san."

…

"Ki-"

"I-I don't know! Even I'm confused right now!" Shinra was now standing up and he was griping his arms because of the coldness in the air. He was a mess, both physically and mentally and he wanted to be left alone. "J-Just go away. Leave m-me alone…"

"...No" Kyohei moved closer to the boy until they were an inch apart. "Look at me."

…

"Shinra-san…"

Hearing him say his name like that, it made his heart beat faster. He gulped and looked at him. And there he was again, gazing at those eyes that seemed to mesmerize him and he didn't want to look away. Then the other boy's face started to move closer to his, and the only thing he can do was close his eyes.

For a moment, time went still.

It was like one of the movies he had watched, kissing under the rain, well not under since they were in a gazebo but still, it was wonderful. Their kiss was soft, warm, sweet and he felt the electricity pulsing through his veins. Shinra sighed and was about to collapse when Kyohei wrapped an arm around him and deepened their kiss.

Shinra wished that night would never end.

* * *

**7 years later…**

It was the rainy season again in Japan, but the streets of Ikebukuro were still full of bustling people, just like any other day. Each of one them going to their destination while the rain poured down upon them. One of them was a young doctor who had just finished with his work. Walking down the street he heard a familiar voice just around the corner.

'IIIZAAAYAAA-KUUUN~!"

The man himself was running and laughing while being chased by Shizuo with a street sign post on one hand.

_Yup, it was another day in Ikebukuro._

Shinra sighed and went on his way, thinking on where he should get dinner since Celty was going be late and she can't join him. Crossing the street, he saw someone who was leaning on the door on one of the closed stores. He approached him with a smile on his face. "Kyohei-san, waiting for someone?"

The man looked up and saw the young doctor. "No, the three idiots decided to leave me here without an umbrella."

Shinra laughed. "I see…Well, according to the weather forecast the rain won't be stopping anytime soon and my umbrella is big enough for two."

Kyohei stared at him and smiled. He went under the umbrella with the doctor and went on their way.

"Did I also mention that I'll be eating alone tonight? I could use the company."

As the rain kept on pouring, some people in Ikebukuro cursed it, for it reminded them some worse experiences. While others enjoyed it, because of the cherished memories it brought back to them.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :3**


End file.
